The present invention relates to a Modular Waterpipe system and, more particularly, to a water pipe system which will facilitate ease of securement of waterpiping to walls and ceilings and, as well, which will provide a method of insulation of such piping.
There exists in the prior art and, particularly, in the context of piping systems having a utility in connection with fire extinguishing, structures, which to some degree, may be considered modular. This prior art comprises U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,172 (1969) to McGee; No. 4,058,167 (1977) to Granek; No. 4,079,172 (1978) to Moling and No. 4,330,040 (1982) to Ence.
None of the above, or other, prior art known to the inventors, discloses a modular waterpipe system in which insulation may be included within the mechanical structure of the pipe system and in which the piping is supported to the wall and/or ceiling from both the rear and front thereof. Accordingly, prior art modular waterpipe systems do not enjoy either the structural integrity nor the insulative protection against fire first provided by the structure disclosed herein. Also, the components of systems shown in the prior art are not functional as a heat shield to the degree that the instant system is so functional.
The present invention consists completely of components which may be snap-fitted together in order form a fluid-tight fit between all components thereof, thereby alleviating need for much of the laborious aspect associated with the installation of piping as has been known in the prior art.
It is to be the above ends, and in response to the above described limitations in the prior art, that the present invention is directed.